


Arrived As A Secret, Left As A Headline

by byelinsonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Coming Out, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFF, based of an imagine i wrote before, im in tears, larry - Freeform, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byelinsonlarry/pseuds/byelinsonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was ready for another One Direction film. Every cinema was sold out. The fans were beyond excited. But what if the film was something nobody, not even a member of the band, expected. </p><p>Basically i wrote a larry coming out imagine on tumblr a few months ago and i decided to make it a one shot. Enjoy :)</p><p>Twitter: @hansolouie</p><p>Kudos/comments are appreciated :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrived As A Secret, Left As A Headline

"Are you all ready for the new movie only showing for one weekend? I know i am!" a tweet from @Louis_Tomlinson which was sent to millions of phones around the world. The boys have been promoting the movie a lot but management hasnt which bothers some fans but they are excited to watch the movie nonetheless. The Where We Are Concert Film was only going to be shown in cinemas for two days, Oct 11 and 12. This was because they didnt want people fussing over the movie as much as the upcoming album but one direction fans being the dedicated fans they are made it a big deal. Reservation tickets for the film sold out in a day which made the boys even happier because they really wanted people who werent fortunate enough to see them live could still see how their shows go. 

Oct 11 came and the boys were set to attend the UK premiere of their film. However, only Louis and Harry arrived which was awkward considering the world doesnt know about them. Well they think the world doesnt know. Paul just told them that the other three boys were sent to do something more important that louis shrugged off but harry couldnt seem to believe. 

"lou what other things did they have to do that's more important than our own movie premiere?!" Harry asked once they were seated inside the cinema  
"m'not sure haz but can you calm down and prepare for the film?"  
"but louweee!!! That's not fair. They can just go and skip events like this and i cant!"  
"oh harold are you saying you dont wanna be here with me?" louis asked, teasingly.  
"n-no i-i didn't -"  
"im kidding babe. Just relax and enjoy. Just imagine being in the shoes of our fans and watching our concert. " louis reassured his boy while subtly holding harry's hand. Good thing it was dark in the cinema. 

A few minutes passed and harry was restless.  
"boo im nervous what if our fans dont like the film?"  
"haz babe it's a 96 minute film of us singing in high definition. I think our fans will survive." louis says with a chuckle . Harry always feel nervous with big things like this and louis knows just how to lighten the mood. Harry thanks him by tightening his grip on louis' hands

The cinema was getting darker and darker which signalled the movie about to start. Louis tensed up and his palms became sweaty which alerted the boy he was holding on to.  
"babe are you okay?"  
"im fine. Just a bit nervous suddenly."  
"Louis Tomlinson nervous? What kind of world am i living in? When is The Tommo ever nervous?" harry replied jokingly just to see his boy smile.  
"Shut up, Harry! Im not that nervous. Just a bit." louis lied. He knew why he was nervous. Hell, everyone knew. Harry didn't.  
"Whatever you say, babe" harry replied with a grin. 

Once the movie played, Harry finally understood why louis was so nervous. The screen was black at first but then the first scene played. Harry expected it to be the interview they had with Ben Winston but instead, it was an aerial shot of the line during the day of their xfactor audition. The line where they first laid eyes on each other. Where blue met green. Then they showed louis' and harry's auditions. "Four years ago, on the 7 month and 10th day of that year was where it all began." the voiceover said and harry instantly recognized louis' voice. He looked over to his boy who was staring with nervous wide eyes. Almost as if he knew what was gonna happen next but still was nervous to actually see it. 

The next clip was the scene where Simon told them they would be put together as a band. The day louis jumped in harry's arms. The day they knew their bodies were meant for each other. 

"Jumping into your arms was an impulse decision but it was the best one i've ever made" The voice continued. 

As the movie continued, louis started to rub circles at the back of harry's hand. More and more "larry moments" as fans would call it were being shown. By now, Harry already knew Louis' plans. He and louis talked about coming out soon but Harry didnt know Louis would do all this for him, for the world to know that Harry is Louis'. 

They even showed a clip of louis and harry reenacting "Oops" "Hi" which was recorded on a phone by one of the boys louis still needs to thank later. 

From video diaries to interviews. From Up All Night to Where We Are. Name the moment and it was in the film. 

They have not said a word to each other the entire film but no words were needed. They knew just by how they held hands and how they looked at each other that it'll be them against the world. 

The film was playing clips from their most recent tour and by now, Harry was full on sobbing. He couldnt believe Louis did this for him. Louis just gave him a peck on the cheek and that's when the screen went black again. Harry was about to jump in Louis' arms but he heard something very familiar. Something he would hear everynight when Louis sings him to sleep

. Look After You. 

Louis recorded a studio version specifically for this film.  
The screen played a montage of pics of the couple while the song was playing. 

Louis stood up and so did harry. Louis got on one knee and Harry stood with tears in his eyes.  
"Harry Edward Styles. Ever since i saw you in the line four years ago, i knew i found my soulmate. Then oops hi happened and wow i never imagined i'd fall for some boy who peed on me. We both auditioned as solo artists and from the moment i heard you sing, i instantly became your number one fan. I wanted to be the one to hold you at night and tell you how amazing you are. Then one direction happened which was both the best and worst thing to happen to our relationship. Best because not only would i be able to live my dream with four of my new best mates but because one of the four happens to be the love of my life. Worst because were kept a secret the moment management found out about us. It sucked to have to hide and to act like i wasnt in love with you but it was all worth it because i knew that when i get home, there will be a curly haired boy waiting for me. And now this," he exclaimed as he pointed to the screen, "i've been making this for about three months and i wanted our coming out to be special and memorable so i thought why not trick the fans into thinking we had a concert film but instead play a montage of our love life. But back to the point. Im so in love with you, haz and i want nothing more than to make you mine for the rest of my life. So.." he said looking at the screen. Harry looked as well, tears streaming down his face.

"will you give me the honor of changing your last name?" the screen said. Harry chuckled because this is such a louis thing to say instead of the typical "will you marry me?"

Harry stared and stared at the screen. 

"babe i love you but please hurry up my knee is giving up on me"  
"Oh! Right sorry. Louis William Tomlinson. It would be a pleasure to have my last name changed by you"

With that said, Louis slid the ring on harry's finger and stood up to kiss him. Everyone in the cinema just watched in awe at what was happening in front of them. A lot had their phones out which the couple knew that they would be the headline of every news site in the next few hours. But that didnt matter. What mattered was this moment right now. 

They kissed a little longer until they had to pull away for air. Harry hugged louis tightly and whispered "Thank you. For everything. I love you" to his ear.  
"I love you, Hazza. And for the record. I'd marry you even if it didnt rhyme."


End file.
